


The Night Changed Him: Drabble

by Second_Best



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Melancholy, Other, filling in holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Best/pseuds/Second_Best
Summary: What happened the night V hurt his eyes.





	The Night Changed Him: Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on it!

“... Hello?”  
The voice was a slow breath that prodded at the corporate heir. 

Jumin inhaled, eyes heavy as he adjusted the Blackberry over his ear.  
“Yes... this is Han Jumin…” He automatically mumbled, voice sluggish against the receiver. 

“Jumin…”  
A quiver, followed by a relieved exhale.  
_This voice. ___

Something nudged instinctively at the man’s mind, causing him to sit upright for no apparent reason. The heir of C &R squinted into the dark, eyes slowly adjusting to the luminous glow of the fishtank.  
“V...” He exhaled with a press of fingers to his eyelids.  
“Are you aware of what time you’re calling?”  
The question was a thick murmur that lacked the rigidity it had during the day. 

The man on the line let out a string of breaths - a hollow laugh. 

“I’m ...sorry, Jumin. I know, it’s... past 2am...”  
The voice was unsteady, tripping through its words; the tone set warning bells off in the heir’s mind as the disorienting buzz of sleep left.  
“2:46, to be precise.” Jumin half-heartedly corrected out of impulse, glancing at his phone.  
“Ah...” A strained hitch of breath, “-is it?” The voice seemed to rise with a grunt.  
Subtle as it was, the heir caught it with half a mind.  
His best friend sounded different.  
After more than 18 years of friendship, Jumin knew the man’s tone and cadence by heart.  
This was not the makings of mundane conversation, in fact, the time of the call alone was enough to rouse a bit of suspicion. 

“I-... I’m sorry...” V continued, seeming to struggle with only that. 

“Jihyun, what is it?” Jumin asked with a low drop.  
The furry ball of white beside him mewled, complaining at his wakefulness and Jumin reached out, giving the kitten a slow stroke over the back, trying to soothe her.  
“It’s okay, Elizabeth the 3rd...” He whispered, closing his eyes.  
“I... I need your help, Jumin-” V started.  
“I see. With what?” The heir pressed his back into the headboard as he ran long fingers through his lady’s lustrous coat.  
“I… hate to ask this of you,” the tremor in that voice was unmistakable now, “- but I need you to come to my home as soon as you can.”  
The heir straightened, retracting his hand even as his pet arched into his palm.  
“And please... don’t call anyone else from RFA.” V continued with an audible swallow.  
“... Did something happen?” Jumin lifted the sheets and pulled his legs off the bed, nerves beginning to sharpen in response to that tone. 

_Stay calm. Wait for him to speak._  
He grew alert as he stood, raven bangs slipping over his nose. 

“I-...” V’s voice thinned, “My eyes…” He helplessly started.  
“Your eyes. What about them?”  
Jumin made his way to the bathroom.  
“... They’re hurt, Jumin.” The photographer’s voice stilled for a moment.  
The heir opened the door and the ambient sensor lights brightened.  
He hesitated, “... What do you mean?”  
“I- I don’t know where to start…” V let out another humorless laugh.  
Jumin’s heart picked up at that, his insides growing tight.  
He knew that laugh, it was one he heard only when the man was hiding something.

“Jihyun-” He attempted.  
“Jumin, I need your help because... I-I can’t see anything.”  
That statement finally jolted him awake, his chest seizing as V went quiet.  
“Red. I see red.” The voice finally whispered, “But I can’t open my eyes for long…”  
The man was strangely calm.  
No, the pieces didn’t fit. 

“What the hell happened?” Jumin’s hardened voice was clear this time.  
“Please, it’s -... I’ll explain everything when you get here...” V was slowly pleading and Jumin did not like it one bit.  
He tucked the phone into one shoulder and unbuttoned his top.  
“By that, I’m assuming this was no simple accident. You would have said so by now, or called the paramedics.” He concluded.  
V’s voice cracked. “You were always too smart for-”  
“Where’s Rika?”  
Silence on the line.  
“... You’re a fool, Jihyun.” Jumin uttered quietly.  
He couldn’t keep the concern from his voice even if he tried. 

Only duty forced his legs back into motion as he made his way to the intercom and pushed the ‘call’ button. It trilled for two seconds before someone sharply picked up.  
“Good morning, Mr. Han.” The voice seemed subtly taken off-guard.  
“How may I assist y-”  
“Get me Driver Kim. Tell him to be ready with the car in fifteen minutes. I’ll not be needing anyone else.”

\---

.

.

V sat on the barstool, jaw tense as he cradled his head in both hands.  
The clock above the pantry ticked, and the seconds dragged by as the refrigerator hummed.  
His shoulders bowed into the kitchen counter with a hiss of breath as cold sweat snaked down his nape.  
It hurt. 

He was surprised he’d maintained his composure on the phone with Jumin for so long.  
In truth, V had never known pain like this. 

A grunt escaped him as the pain suddenly lanced with the smallest twitch of his eyes beneath closed lids. Somehow it was harder to deal with it like this, when his mind couldn’t focus on anything else but the agony. 

He was used to shouldering the burdens in his life, enough that even if it consumed him with guilt or misery, he could manage a bright smile - a persona to escape the concern and pity of those around him.  
He kept this up fairly well.  
Successful, happy, professional - his projected life, a gleaming slate.

Even now, sitting alone, with nothing but the sound of wet droplets hitting the countertop, he managed that stubborn front.  
He was bleeding, perhaps, crying. The marble was cool, and the dampness seeping under his elbow - It was warm.  
Despite what felt like burning knives twisting into his sockets with a literal _blinding pain_ , and the ache welling up in his chest shredding at his heart, V still thought of his friend. 

_I hope Jumin isn’t too shocked at the sight._  
_Please let him keep his calm, please spare him the worst kind of ugliness._  
The man felt another hot trickle run down his cheek.  
_You might just look like a crying ghost._  
_… Would that scare him?_  
He couldn’t even laugh about it now because he certainly felt like one: Empty, dead and unresolved. 

It was worse than the time he’d broken some ribs and fractured his femur during a rock-climbing expedition in Yongseo. Being lifted on to a stretcher, he’d almost passed out from shock.  
It was excruciating.  
But coupled with the emotional brunt, this was easily above that.

Still, the thoughts came and a morose sound trickled out, his body quaking with the fresh night’s events. He ached to chase after her, run past the broken shards on the floor, blindly call from the empty streets for her to come home; half of him was beginning to grow cold, his wholeness already fading with her departure.  
_Rika…_  
He didn’t want to address it, but maybe he disliked the way he said her name; despaired that he couldn’t reach her no matter how sincerely he spoke, or how deeply he felt. But most of all, he was sickened that he didn’t regret what happened tonight at all. 

In that moment, seeing the piece of broken glass in her bleeding hand, he’d only thought of her pain, of taking it away from her - the way he never could for his mother.  
She was gone and he had lost that forever, but Rika was **_still_** here.  
Her golden hair cascading down her shoulders, the intense green in her glazed eyes as she cried out, hurling all her frustration at him; the darkness especially palpable and fevered tonight. And he took it all with a heart that ached for her fragile person, that loved her more even now. He cried with her, he sobbed for her.  
She hated that. The darkness in her always did. 

Her hand swiped out. Of course he saw it coming. But he only watched those glistening tears as they fell from her eyes, and even then - she was breathtaking. A brilliant, vivid canvas of life depicting raw emotion; and that was the last thing he would see that night.  
.

Three sharp knocks echoed into the foyer, jolting him from his thoughts.  
V straightened, and for a moment, reeled - suddenly nauseous as the blackness brought vertigo. 

And then the familiar voice spoke, muffled but crisp through the oak door, “Jihyun."

Both relief and shame went through the broken man, hearing it.  
"Jihyun, are you there? It’s me.” The baritone firmly called. 

“... Jumin-” V finally wrenched, throat jerking.  
In truth, he wanted to weep. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly overwhelmed. 

“I’m entering your passcode, I trust it’s the same.” The man didn’t wait for an answer and was already punching at the security pad in a succession of beeps.  
V composed himself with a slow breath as he heard the lock unfasten and Jumin’s footsteps, faint at first and then purposeful as he strode in.  
There was a pause as the sound of shattered glass crunched below his loafers.  
“Did you bring anyone else?” The photographer tried to control the tremors in his voice.  
It took only a second, and then Jumin’s voice finally came out strained, “... No.”  
There was silence as V waited for him to take in the situation and process it.  
It was difficult being impaired and he willed his eyes open for a brief second before the insurmountable pain pushed them shut again. He winced as his cheeks dampened with more tears and blood.  
“My god.” Came the suspended whisper as the footsteps slowly approached with the crunch of glass, “Jihyun. My _god_ …-”  
“It was an accident.” V whispered. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this, my friend.”  
“An accident.” Jumin’s voice flattened, and though he valiantly stifled any more, V knew him well.  
He knew Jumin seldom fell for it. Despite that, the heir always feigned ignorance and gave him space to ruminate. In time, V did eventually divulge his worries, and Jumin would remark that he’d already anticipated it.  
That was how their friendship worked - The lies were pushed aside given their unbreakable trust. 

But it seemed the situation was far too serious this time, to be dismissed in the same way. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, fingers balling into the knitted material with a strong shake. “An accident...?” Jumin’s voice was quaking with restraint and anger, “Don’t give me that!”  
The trembling grip tightened and V instantly felt the guilt.  
“ _Look_ at you. The damage is far too precise. Both eyes...”  
He felt his hair being brushed aside followed by an uttered curse he rarely heard from the man.  
“No.That is no accident.” The voice pulled away, “When you’re ready to talk, then tell me. But, for now-”  
The photographer wordlessly swallowed as he heard a jostle of fabric and then a melodious succession of beeps that obviously came from a mobile device.  
“Don’t-” V raised his face urgently.  
“Nonsense.” Jumin coldly cut in. “I’m calling my physician and ophthalmologist. You can’t change my mind. My doctors are the best in profession and discretion so this matter won’t leave here...”  
The man heard him turn around and walk away. 

There would be questions and he didn’t quite know how to handle them. Rika was missing, and she was loose with an unstable mind. What if she harmed innocent people in her raving state? Would anyone be out at this time? She was bordering suicidal. No, they couldn’t know this. Jumin couldn’t know this, it would break him. The RFA. God, he couldn’t let them know what she’d become. Not until she becomes better. Please. _Please, Rika._  
V’s thoughts assaulted all at once and he began to crumple in on himself.  
She could possibly die. She could be running across the highway, what if she’d fallen somewhere, distraught. Right this very moment, she… could be...-  
His heart stopped at the unthinkable.  
He was helpless, useless, incapable.  
How could he fix this? How. **How-how-how.**  
It was happening again, like all those years ago. It was happening. **Again.**  
_You haven’t changed. You haven’t changed. You still can’t save the ones you love._

V’s heart was suddenly beating hard in his chest, bringing with it, another wave of dizziness.  
It was only then the photographer realized, he was on the verge of a very real panic attack.  
He lurched against the counter, gripping the edges with numb fingers as he tried to steady himself. The air wasn’t coming, no matter how hard he drew from his lungs.  
“Rika…” He could only gasp in broken sobs. The tears trickling down the bridge of his nose.  
“- Rika.” A pained whisper.

 _Breathe, Jihyun._  
_Breathe…_  
He clutched at his chest. His heart was shattering into a million pieces.  
The sobs were quiet, but they wrenched at his shoulders. 

“Hello. This is Han Jumin. Doctor Lee, I apologize for calling you so early in the morning. It’s an emergency regarding my friend’s eyes-”

 _Breathe…_  
Speckles of white filled the backs of his lids as he gasped, and the air... was gone.

“He’s bleeding, yes. Possibly from cuts in his eyes, and an injury to his arm. Upon your recommendation, I can call for an ambulance.”

 _No. No, no, no. I have to tell Jumin. I have no choice._  
“Jumin-...” V’s voice came out a bare gasp, “There’s… something I... have...”  
His voice faded out against the deafening buzz in his ears.

And that was the last V remembered before his forehead slumped into his arms and he unwittingly blacked out. 

\---

There was yellow.  
A soft, tawny color that momentarily gave him relief. 

He was watching a sea of daffodils swaying in a field as she stood beside him. Rika’s smile was bright as she reached out to his shoulder with a firm squeeze.  
_“...Look at it, V.”_  
He savored that ardent whisper.  
Another squeeze and he stirred, eyelids weighing heavy as he lifted them.  
“-V.” A softer, lower tone.

Colors assaulted him, flooding in from all around like an impressionist painting that was almost ethereal. He tried to focus and realized he couldn’t, until a pale face slowly filled his vision.  
“V,” Came the murmur, growing in familiarity. “-can you hear me?”  
The touch on his shoulder squeezed again and V’s cloudy, blood-speckled irises stilled.  
“... Jumin.” He whispered hoarsely.  
His gaze swept over that face before he closed his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed. 

“Yes. You lost consciousness. You’re in a hospital and it took some time for the general anaesthesia to wear off... They’ve removed your eye-patches momentarily to monitor your vision.” His friend dutifully explained, “The doctor will be here soon. Can you see?”  
“Everything is… blurry,” V ventured, “But yes, I can see now.”  
Jumin sighed. “... Good, that’s what matters. Thank god.”  
There was a change in his expression as his broad shoulders relaxed.  
“General anaesthesia?” V asked after a moment, suddenly feeling weaker.  
“I’ve approved initial treatment for your eyes on your behalf because you were unaware.” Jumin’s gaze lowered, “I had no choice, V. It was to save your vision. But, you need to consent to another surgery to complete the procedure…”

 _… To get better?_  
V’s forehead furrowed with a pained expression, and he slumped.  
_I don’t want to get better… I don’t deserve to get better._  
He couldn’t allow himself the privilege when his other half, the light of his life, was herself so broken. 

V opened his eyes again and said nothing, his heavy gaze moving across the ceiling behind the man. 

“- Do you understand me?” The blur in front of him moved in question.  
“Yes.” The photographer weakly provided, not knowing what else to say.  
“It was a corneal and scleral laceration...” Jumin whispered, “- If you don’t have follow-up surgery, you could go blind in a few years. Jihyun, this is a serious matter.”

 _I deserve it,_ the small voice in him whispered.  
V said nothing and Jumin shifted with a cross of his arms.

“Doctor Lee has advised that we get you a pair of sunglasses to lessen the strain, so I’ve ordered a few options for you…”

“I appreciate that, Jumin. As always, you’re a good friend. Thank you...” Came the floral but hollow reply. 

…

V was distancing himself again, as he had been for the previous two months.  
Jumin’s eyebrows lowered in observation.  
His friend gave a pinched smile to compensate. 

“- How many options?” Came the lightheartedly attempt.  
“Five. All Austrian brands.” Jumin answered, even as his mind continued to work discerning this wall his friend had been putting up as of late, “... How are you feeling?”  
“Like I finished a 2000 mile row and I’ve fallen into the water. I’m tired, and sinking.”  
A released breath of laughter - if it could be called that, before V cast a slow look out the window.  
“We should find time to row again.” The heir said.  
V didn’t reply. His thoughts already lost to the bleary sky outside the hospital. 

A restless heaviness came over Jumin as the questions began to rise for the umpteenth time since last night. So many, in fact, that he had to formulate a mental list with more than twenty queries.

Last night had been one of the few cases where he’d truly been scared.  
As he hung up from his call with his physician, he’d turned back around only to see his best friend almost slumping off the table. 

No, he didn’t want to see such a sight again. 

_But where is Rika?_  
If V hadn’t answered him last night, Jumin didn’t feel it right to bring up now, either. 

In a rare occurrence, the heir didn’t bother fastening the first two buttons on his dress shirt and his hair remained mussed, falling boyishly over one tired eye. He’d spent the previous ten hours in a flurry of activity.  
Still, Jumin’s mind worked tirelessly, hands calmly folding his sleeves as he sat at the foot of the bed. 

_What happened?_  
He’d tried calling Rika several times, but her phone seemed to be switched off or in an area without coverage. The CCTV’s around the town were sparse seeing as V’s house was in an isolated place off-grid, so Jumin dispatched a security team in response. The search was currently in motion with much discretion.  
There was also the option of Luciel’s tracking skills. He’d admittedly been tempted to contact him the most; but V’s instructions kept him bound, and uncharacteristically useless. 

“... Jumin,” The photographer pulled the man from his thoughts.  
The heir raised his head.  
V seemed to stare past him, his once-vibrant eyes now dull with a milky film, his face pale and shadowed with exhaustion.  
“Yes?” Jumin whispered, throat tightening.

“I think I’d like to sleep awhile if you don’t mind. I’m... a little dizzy.”  
The tone was meek, but it was also empty. 

“Of course.” The heir eased off the bed, “If you need anything, the call button is beside you.”  
V gave him a slow nod and a smile that almost immediately fizzled.

Jumin’s chest grew heavier at that, though he didn’t bother to sort the emotion any further.  
“I will be back. Rest well.”  
“Thank you, my friend.”

The heir let himself out and the two lingering bodyguards followed him down the hallway as he dialed into his Blackberry and pressed the device to his ear.  
“It’s me. Assistant Kang, I’m coming in. Tell the board the meeting is pushing through as planned.”  
“Then I’ll have the paperwork ready for you, but if you don’t mind me asking…” She precariously ventured, “- why are you an hour late, Mr. Han?”  
“I’ve had an urgent matter to attend to.” He answered, almost immediately.  
“Nothing problematic for the company, don’t worry.”

Jumin’s eyes narrowed as he exited the hospital.  
He would have to ask V about this so-called ‘accident,’ and the full details of what happened that night. But it would have to be the right time, and that was only when the man was ready to tell him. 

… Jumin could only hope it was sooner than later. 

-The Night Changed Him: Drabble -

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We don't really know for certain if Jumin was called during the accident. In canon, Jumin acts as if he's only vaguely guessing the events.  
> But I'd like to think he knows more than he lets on. X}
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3 Second_Best


End file.
